In a variety of electrical or electronic devices, an electrical or electronic assembly is included such as, for example, motherboards, graphics cards, processor cards, network interface cards, sound cards, other peripheral cards and the like. Typically, such electrical assemblies include one or more circuit boards, such as printed circuit boards (PCBs). Such PCBs are often manufactured to have a particular electrical layout for a set of electronic components to together form the electrical or electronic assembly. Electronic components may include, for example, integrated circuit components, such as microprocessors and/or memory devices, but may additionally include other electrical components such as resistors, capacitors, and/or connectors, such as input/output (I/O) connectors, as just a few examples. A circuit board, such as a PCB, may comprise a number of layers, for example, such as conductive and non-conductive layers, and one or more of the conductive layers may include one or more conductive features, such as traces, pins and/or pads, for example.
Numerous techniques are employed when fabricating or manufacturing a circuit board, such as a PCB. One such technique includes electroplating to form one or more electrically conductive surfaces in desired locations of the board or the assembly. However, depending at least in part on the location to be electroplated, it may be time consuming and/or expensive to employ such a process. Techniques for electroplating that are quicker, less expensive and/or less labor intensive continue to be desired.